


Cold

by ZanessaGaily



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Laboratories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanessaGaily/pseuds/ZanessaGaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't speak, but she understood what he felt. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her warm chest, her fast beating heart, as the world went black. But what she remembered from that moment was that he was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The light-skinned girl with brown hair that went past her mid back walked into the dark room with a tray of food in her hands. When she shut the door, she used her elbow to hit the wall, then moved around until she hit the switch which turned on the lights. She walked to the boy, the one she talked to everyday.

 

She sat on the blanket on the floor and set the tray in front of her. This was how her nights went. She talked to him for hours; going on about her day of work or about how much she loved her part-time job with her dad and her older brother.

 

He never responded, but that was okay for her. She didn't need to hear him say anything.

 

The room was always cold, so she brought a sweater that was too big for her with her all the time, but today, she didn't. She didn't know why, but she just didn't.

 

The tile floor beneath them was white and the windowless walls all around where a cream color. The machines were constantly beeping and lighting up, and the water levels rose and sank every so often, constantly moving the murky green-blue water.

 

But this didn't make her come to this room any less or turn her off from being here at all. It never has and it most likely never will.

 

The boy didn't react to the temperature of the room, but her father said that it always had to be cold. But the water wasn't cold, according to him at least. Sometimes he lies to protect her feelings.

 

"I was told today by a stranger that I was pretty. At first, I was excited.. but then.. he kept following me around.. he was creepy.. luckily, my father came and he left shortly after that." She looked at him, taking a small bite out of the sandwich she prepared. "You're lucky you weren't there for that. I almost cried, and I don't want you to see my cry ever. It's not a pretty sight.. Plus, you wouldn't want to see me again if you ever watched me cry."

 

But the boy could not see her.

 

She continued to talk to him, never receiving a response from him; only from the machines which beeped every now and then.

 

Soon, as the afternoon turned to night and when her once empty stomach was full, she stood up and stepped closer to the boy. She wanted to touch him, but she could not.

 

The glass separated them.

 

She leaned her head on the glass and closed her eyes, as if she could hear through the glass. But there was nothing that could be heard. When she grew colder, she pulled away and looked at the boy.

 

The boy was white. Everything was white. His eyes were closed. He had small freckles on his cheeks that could only be seen when standing as close to the glass as Avalon did. The wires came out of his back and connected to the machines around the glass tube. He had his head down, as if he was sleeping. It would have touched his chest if the breathing tube coming from his neck wasn't in the way. His body didn't move; it was still in the water - in the middle of the wide, glass tube.

 

But she smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow," before backing away from the glass, returning to her previous spot to retrieve the tray. She turned once again to the boy and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

 

The boy, 0017, was inside that case. But Avalon called him Noah.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah is in cased in a huge glass tube, as if he was a cyborg. But is he really? We'll have to see.


End file.
